<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blossom by passionfrxit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619810">blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfrxit/pseuds/passionfrxit'>passionfrxit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional, Flowers, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Happy, Poetic, Sad, Sad Ending, Sobbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfrxit/pseuds/passionfrxit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really short and vague but it's so so sad. It's my babies Harry and Draco. *sobs* Please only read this if you can handle a bit of sadness :( Also this is my first fic so please have mercy! </p><p>P.S. kudos and comments would put the biggest smile on my face so if you think my work is worth it then please leave some feedback! 🥺<br/>- Sushi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I do not claim ownership of it. I am merely writing this out of boredom and I do not gain any money out of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers are starting bloom onto your legs. Your head is on my lap. A sad smile planted on your face as my fingers fiddle with your gleaming blonde hair. You're staring at the sky, your grey eyes swimming with a sense of finality. I want to say something, to say that it's okay. But I won't. I can't. As the vines curl up your arms, drowning your body in their tangles, I press a gentle kiss on your forehead. Your eyes find mine and I'm lost. We're a mess of emotions, grasping onto any sense of distractions within reach. I want to scream, to cry. To feel. But I can't. The last of the flowers and vines make their way up your neck. I watch your face disappear into the sea of tendrils. Your eyes frown in gentle despair and then you're gone. I don't wait for the loss to engulf me and so I walk away. But my heart lingers. It lingers for you and I know. I know that when I'll see you again, the sky would be blue and your head would be on my lap again. I'd play with your hair and this time you'd smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>